steal a kiss in the moon light
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: i am Kanade Fujioka i am Haruhi sister's what happens when i go to Ouran meet the host club. My mother and father didn't care mom is died dad i don't know. What happens when i re meet him. Also i know that Haruhi is falling for one of the twins and I'm falling for the other one. Haruhi x Hikaru Kaoru x Oc
1. Chapter 1

I am going to Ouran to find my sister. My aunt and uncle took me in cause my mother and father didn't want me. Two years ago they told me the truth and I looked and looked for my sister but found nothing that's when Ouran found me and told me they wanted me and that my sister was there. My name is Kanade Fujioka.

I steped into room 2-a. I walked to the teacher which she went to the front and told me to follow her which I did. "Class this is Kanade Nakatsukasa she is new be nice you can sit by Tamaki, Tamaki raise your hand" the teacher said Nakatsukasa was my Mother's last name before she married. A boy with blonde hair and purple eyes raised his hand I sat by him "class you can do what you want" she said and left. My brown hair is natural wavy. A boy who has black eyes but is behind glasses and black hair came over. "Hi I am Tamaki Suoh that's Kyoya Ootori" he said I got my black notebook out and started writing down songs "why did you came to Ouran?" Tamaki asked I didn't answer "MOMEY she didn't hear him" Tamaki wined "I did hear I just didn't care to answer" I said he went to a corner.

* * *

Yuzuru Suoh said that my sister would be in music room 3. I started looking but failed to find it there was three girls "Ayame are you going to the host club today?" one girl asked "Kirimi, Renge and I are going to see Tamaki" she said. Before they could say anymore I ran upstairs finally I saw music room 3 I opened the doors and saw five people plus Kyoya and Tamaki. "Who could be there?" A small blonde asked "maybe an early coustmer" Kyoya said. "Hey I'm still here" I said mad "oh hi Kanade?" Tamaki asked "yes its me I'm here to look for my sister" I said "well we will say our names than help you I am Honey that's Takashi or Mori" he said "I'm Hikaru that's Kaoru and Haruhi" he said and I knew right than that Haruhi was my sister. "So where is she?" Haruhi asked I looked right at her and said "right here".

"Wait Haru-chan is your sister?" Honey asked I nodded "how did I not hear about you?" Haruhi asked I took a deep breath. "That's because when I was born mother and father lost it they knew that mom was with you too so they took me to my aunt and uncle and told them to take care of me they I was they child two years ago they told me the truth every little thing and I looked and looked for you but found nothing Ouran than found me and they wanted me so there we are" I said


	2. Chapter 2

I put my earphones in and listened to the music. I was playing games on my phone two. I wanted to singing so bad so I did.

_I didn't mean to end his life  
I know it wasn't right  
I can't even sleep at night  
Can't get it off my mind  
I need to get out of sight  
Before I end up behind bars_

What started out as a simple altercation  
Turned into a real sticky situation  
Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing  
Makes me wanna cry

Cause I didn't mean to hurt him  
Could've been somebody's son  
And I took his heart when  
I pulled out that gun

Rum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum  
Man Down  
Rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum  
Man Down

Oh, mama, mama, mama  
I just shot a man down  
In central station  
In front of a big ol' crowd  
Oh, why? Oh, why?  
Oh, mama, mama, mama  
I just shot a man down  
In central station

It's a 22  
I Call her Peggy Sue  
When she fits right down in my _shoes__  
What you expect me to do  
If you're playing me for a fool  
I will lose my cool  
And reach for my fire arm_

I didn't mean to lay him down  
But it's too late to turn back now  
Don't know what I was thinking  
Now he's no longer living  
So I'm 'bout to leave town (yeah)

Cause I didn't mean to hurt him  
Could've been somebody's son  
And I took his heart when  
I pulled out that gun

Rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum  
Man Down  
Rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum  
Man Down

Oh, mama, mama, mama  
I just shot a man down  
In central station  
In front of a big ol' crowd  
Oh, why? Oh, why?  
Oh, mama, mama, mama  
I just shot a man down  
In central station

And I never thought I'd do it  
Never thought I'd do it  
Never thought I'd do it  
Oh, gosh  
Whatever happened to me  
Ever happened to me  
Ever happened to me  
Why did I pull the trigger  
Pull the trigger, pull the trigger – boom  
And end a nigga, end a nigga life so soon  
When me pull the trigger, pull the trigger, pull it 'pon you  
Somebody tell me what I'm gonna, what I'm gonna do

Rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum  
Me say one man down (oh, let me say)  
Rum, pum, pum, pum rum, pum, pum, pum, rum, pum, pum, pum  
When we went downtown

Cause now I am a _criminal__ criminal criminal  
Oh, lord have mercy now I am a criminal  
Man Down  
Tell the judge please gimme minimal  
Run out a town none a them can see me now_

Oh, mama, mama, mama  
I just shot a man down  
In central station  
In front of a big ol' crowd  
Oh, why? Oh, why?  
Oh, mama, mama, mama  
I just shot a man down  
In central station 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


	4. Chapter 4

I heard clapping i turned and saw everybody. "Kana- chan that was awesome" Honey said i smiled "Its time host club is starting" Kyoya said. Tamaki sat down in a chair and everyone else was standing by him Girls starting caming in and sat on some couches.

"Welcome" they said and sat down at different places than some of the girls saw me. "Ladies i'm sorry i didn't tell you before but she is Haruhi's sister twin to be sure" Tamaki said to them they all did what they normaly did before.

They all left "we are going to Haruhi's" Tamaki said "um Senpai that might not be the best thing to do" Haruhi said looking at me. I laughed "as much as i want to skip this i want to meet him" i said

* * *

We was at Haruhi's house. We was inside than a man that was dressed as a woman came in "Why its always an awesome time when you came" he said. I moved in front of Haruhi "Kanade i never thought i would see you again" he said "she song a wried song" Kyoya said "its called Man down by Rhinna" i said.

"That was the song we would always put on for you" he said i smiled. "I like any type of music" i said he took my phone and looked through it and smiled "sing some" he said. I song.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Than my manger for my books came in. "Kana here is your book which is on out" she said and gave me a copy. Kyoya took it and read the back"she stood there looking down at what she had just done. She just turned a human into a rock. But she thought how is this really happening?

Than the door was knocked open there stood an angel like person "you don't need to be scarred i will help you" it said. The little girl started walking but was cut short when the angel stabbed her." he read "what do you thing?" i asked. "its awesome" the twins said "what is it called?" Tamaki asked. "its called the witch falls" i said


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi brought 7 copies of the book and gave it to everyone. "It says you wrote this three years ago" Kyoya said i nodded yes. Than three of my friends came Jade, Donielle and Alexis. I smiled "hey Nat" Alexis said. "Alexis she told you it was Kanade" Donielle said i blocked everything else out by the wonderful intvention music. I felt an arm on my pant leg.

I looked down and saw Honey "ok everyone this is Alexis, Donielle, and Jade. And this is Tamaki , Kyoya , Honey, Mori, Hikaru , Kaoru , and my sister Haruhi" i said and pointed. "we're rewriting it" Donielle said "no its the second season " i said.

Jade than began to eat ice cream i rolled my eyes. "What do you mean by second season?" Kyoya said "oh you guys are an anime and we are to now" Donielle said i rolled my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm shocked that the guys got over the anime thing that easily. I was playing a game on my Ipod when one of my friends Tia send me a FaceTime thing I answered,

"Hello Nat or is it Some anime name now?" Tia asked Drinking water form a water bottle,

"Oh please Nat is fine t" I said giving her, her nickname that a whole bunch of people came her.

"Ok if you say so" she said than The host club came into view,

"Let me guess anime people?" She asked I nodded "will you know me so well" I said smiling.

"Okay everyone this is Tia, Tia this is Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Ootori Hikaru Hitachiin , Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori and my real sister Haruhi Fujioka" i said.

"Oh my dear princess i will always love you" Tamaki said, Me and Tia laughs which Tamaki goes in his emo corner. "That's the one you was talking about who is fuuny?" Tia asked i nod Than Donielle, Jade, and Alexis cames over "hi Tia" they say together.

"Hey guys" she says smiling, "Oh yea em wanted to talk to you" she adds. I laugh "Really? the person who pretty much brought me the ticket to came here wants to talk to me? I'm shocked.", I say

Em was my sister when I lived in America.

Em it's not really evil but she kinda annoying but we have our times.

"Okay here she is" Tia says and walks out, the host club, Alexis, Donielle, and Jade walk out also. Than Em which her name's Emily walks in

"Hi nat" she said tears in eyes "What happened?" I ask "My mother and father is died" was her only reply, "Wait Brett and patty?" I ask she nods, my whole world was crushed I mean I wasn't their child and they still treated me like one. Tears in eyes I said "Okay well bye" and hang up the FaceTime call

* * *

Flashback

i was only 9 and my mother and father sent me to America, As i walked the cold, evil, bitter rain fell into me. I cried Queit tears. Than a family of five found me and took me home gave me a new name and i lived happily intill i was fifteen. Em gave me half the money to an airplane ticket. As i walked to the plane everyone but Em was waving good bye she was talking to her friends.

* * *

Haruhi's P.O.V.

We walked back in the room, spotting Kanade crying. I just wanted to hug her but I knew she had to be left alone. "Come on guys, leave her alone! Lets go...she needs time alone." I said to the hosts who was walking toward Kanade. Her other friends were already hugging and crying with her. Kyoya nodded and we left.

We were walking around when Tamaki tripped and fell, causing him to pass out from the fall.

* * *

Part two on the way I LOVE CLIFHANGERS for stroys


End file.
